1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a support apparatus and, in particular, to apparatus for horizontally supporting devices within a fluid medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that a plurality of surface floats may be used to horizontally support devices within a fluid medium such as water. However, such an array of surface floats is visible from above the water, and is subject to surface currents or other forces within the water which affect the horizontal positioning of the devices.